


Sonnet I

by Harpyhag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love and stuff I guess, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyhag/pseuds/Harpyhag
Summary: The sun, the sea, my heart





	Sonnet I

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dicking around and came up with something I really liked. Enjoy my first (but hopefully not last) piece of shitty poetry. Or maybe it's not so shitty. I've never been a good judge of my own stuff.

In your embrace I stay so willingly

Your curling arms, your sultry voice, you’re cold

You’re dangerous, I fear you’re killing me

By being deep and dark and strong and bold

I fear for life for love for ticking time

I fear no one will hold me when you’re gone

And so I put my love for you in rhyme

And stand before you in the rosy dawn

You rage and push and pull, as is your way

You roar until your face turns grey and blue

Ever deeper I sink in you today

Love and life are left behind for you

Now let the whitening waves rush over me

Who dared to give my heart to wine-dark sea


End file.
